


incapable

by knkyace



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knkyace/pseuds/knkyace
Summary: Chen Linong has been played by Cai Xukun before, and it definitely did not end well. Considering that quite a lot of unpleasant things happened. Now less than a month later, Xukun attempts to make Linong fall in love with him again. Are his actions genuine this time around? Will Linong fall for his tricks for the second time? Or will their relationship go down in flames with savage remarks and them hating each other?





	1. 一 i don't know

Linong watched the flame intently, observing as it danced and hovered above the edge of the lighter. Just inches away from burning the tip of his thumb. He held it up higher, the bright flaming red colour reflecting onto his glasses. The warmth of the flame radiating onto his sun kissed skin. It fascinated him how a fire so small can bring him such a cozy feeling.

After a while, Linong grew a bored of staring at the simple yet captivating object. So he blew out the flame, revealing the pair of eyes that watched him behind the small fire he had been engrossed in.

Across the open feild a guy, whom he wished had not noticed him, was openly staring. Monitoring his every move, and ignoring his group of friends who were talking right beside him. A cigarette laid between his slender fingers, waiting to be lit. He was unmoved by Linong noticing his stalker-like actions, and developed eye contact. The boy cocked his eyebrows, intrigued on how Linong had the courage to look back at him and not shyly dodge his gaze.

Violently shaking his head, Linong slapped both sides of his face to snap himself out of it. 'You shouldn't be looking at him, NongNong. Don't give him the attention that he craves.' Shrugging off the other guy's intense stare that was still fixated on him, Linong reached for his backpack, throwing in his lighter and grabbing a container of strawberries. Along with his phone and a pair of earbuds.

His eyes lit up at the sight of the candied strawberries he had made the previous day. They were his favourite thing in the world, and Linong could never grow tired of eating them.

He put on his earbuds, tuning the world out with Troye Sivan's new song, Strawberries and Cigarettes, and began to devour his food one by one. Completely aware of the fact that someone was still watching him. 'Cute.'

Once Linong was done, he threw everything back into his backpack and got up from the cool shade of the tree, stepping out into the hot sun. Thankfully, he didn't have to stay under the heat for long as he quickly made his way inside the main building to go to his next class. Sure his vocal class did not start till like a little over an hour, but Linong liked to stay inside as much as he could. Well, he liked to avoid people as much as he could, and during this time most people are either outside or in their dorms, enjoying their two hour long free period. 

Linong sat down in one of the chairs located in the back of the classroom. His sigh echoing throughout the empty room. "Why are my friends a bunch of high schoolers..?" He asked no one in particular. It was more like a question to himself, so he definitely did not except to be given an answer. 

In high school, Linong had befriended three people who were all younger than him, completely forgetting about the fact that he would eventually have to separate from them for a year or two. Oh how he missed those dorks so much. 

"Do you mean Quanzhe, Zhenghao, and Justin?" A voice he recognized too well asked back. His head darted towards the doorway, where a tall, well dressed figure with an unlit cigarette between his teeth stood. Linong grunted, instantly averting his eyes away from the male. 

"Did you follow me in here, Xukun?" Linong hissed at him. He sunk low into his seat, wanting to hide from his unwanted companion. 

Xukun slowly walked towars Linong, his eyes never leaving the flustered and annoyed boy. He grabbed the seat directly in front of Linong and turned it around so he could face him. Xukun sat down, admiring the boy less than a feet across of him.

The sun hit Linong's black hair perfectly, making it seem like a light brown. Where he sat perfectly beneath the beautiful sunlight, Linong appeared to be an angel shining brightly in his presence. He smiled to himsef before getting a hold of Linong's chin, bringing his face up to meet his own.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, getting lost in a pool of chocolate brown; both feeling as if they were on a sugar high as their hearts began to beat faster due to the close proximity. The moment soon faded away as Linong slapped Xukun's hand off of his chin. Xukun forced out a cough. "I needed you to light my cigarette."

Linong rolled his eyes, but still reached into his backpack for his lighter and offered it to Xukun. Their hands touching as the latter took the object from him, lighting his cigarette. He watched as the older breathed out an unhealthy cloud of smoke. "Why didn't you ask me for it outside? You had that cigarette with you back there too."

Xukun smirked, "How'd you know that, hm?" 

Yet another exaggerated sigh escaped Linong's mouth. "Well you were basically eye fucking me out there. It was kinda hard not to notice you." 

The other chuckled innocently, his adorable eye smile that Linong used to love appeared. "Oh yeah..."


	2. 二 how to feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for not updating for months... School work have just been hella annoying. I don't know if I will be able to remember to update here, but just so you know this story is also on wattpad. Incapable by haknha. I've published a few chapters there, so if you want go check it out! Again, I'm deeply sorry for not updating. I was planning on discontinuing this, but after all the positive feedback I'll continue writing.

Minutes of uncomfortable silence passed by as Linong continued to watch Xukun smoke his cigarette until he reached the end, and flicked it into a nearby trash can. He never knew that the older guy smoked till now. You learn something new everyday. I guess there was a lot of things he hid from me. Linong got up to open one of the huge windows at the back of the classroom to clear out the toxic smoke Xukun had created. A fresh breeze of hot air hitting him, and messing up his previously perfectly parted hair.

He took his time making his way back to where he sat, enjoying the serene room. Everything made him feel at ease, except for Xukun who was now playing Superstar JYP on his phone. The sound of Stray Kids' School Life breaking the peace and quiet. Linong cleared his throat, successfully grabbing Xukun's undivided attention who immediately turned his phone off, shoving it back into his pocket. "You should go back to your friends now." 

Xukun was taken a back at what he said, slightly hurt that Linong would want him to leave. "Why," He began to say. Once again leaning closer to the younger, nearly closing the gap between them, but he stopped when his mouth was only a few centimeters away from Linong's vaguely pink earlobe. His breath was icy cold agianst the other's skin, and tickled with every deep breath Xukun took. "Would I leave when I'm already with one of my friends?"

Linong scoffed, suprised that Xukun had the audacity to call him his friend even after all of the things he's done to him. All the pain and heartbreak he made Linong go through. "Are you for real?" Linong laughed to himself. Though the tears that threatened to fall told Xukun that Linong found none of this funny. "In what world am I your friend, Xukun? You already lost that privilege. I shouldn't't even be talking to you anymore!" 

The older watched as Linong leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes, stopping his tears from falling. His breathing became unstable as Linong recalled all of the unpleasant memories. All of the sweet lies Xukun had made him believe. The ones that took him so long to push into the back of his mind. Linong rested his face on the palm of his hands, trying to call himself down. It's embarassing to break down and nearly cry in front of your ex. "I'm sorry." Linong mumbled against his own skin.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I was the one who was an absolute asshole to you. Plus I shouldn't have approached you today, I forgot how emotional you were." Xukun had moved onto the seat beside Linong, rubbing the younger's back in attempt to help calm down his breathing. It pained Xukun to see him like this, especially when it was his fault.

Linong scooched one chair away from Xukun, not wanting any of his artificial love and affection to make him feel better. Xukun let it slide, not wanting to invade the other boy his personal place. He didn't want to test his limits with Linong and push him to the edge, he'd already broken him enough. And he wasn't planning on added more salt into the wound.

"Can we please just start over, Linong?"

Linong looked up at him through the tips of his brown hair that covered his eyes. "It's tempting..." He paused, leaving Xukun at the edge of his seat. "But I know what you're doing. So I'll pass."


	3. 二 how to feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for not updating for months... School work have just been hella annoying. I don't know if I will be able to remember to update here, but just so you know this story is also on wattpad. Incapable by haknha. I've published a few chapters there, so if you want go check it out!

Minutes of uncomfortable silence passed by as Linong continued to watch Xukun smoke his cigarette until he reached the end, and flicked it into a nearby trash can. He never knew that the older guy smoked till now. You learn something new everyday. I guess there was a lot of things he hid from me. Linong got up to open one of the huge windows at the back of the classroom to clear out the toxic smoke Xukun had created. A fresh breeze of hot air hitting him, and messing up his previously perfectly parted hair.

He took his time making his way back to where he sat, enjoying the serene room. Everything made him feel at ease, except for Xukun who was now playing Superstar JYP on his phone. The sound of Stray Kids' School Life breaking the peace and quiet. Linong cleared his throat, successfully grabbing Xukun's undivided attention who immediately turned his phone off, shoving it back into his pocket. "You should go back to your friends now." 

Xukun was taken a back at what he said, slightly hurt that Linong would want him to leave. "Why," He began to say. Once again leaning closer to the younger, nearly closing the gap between them, but he stopped when his mouth was only a few centimeters away from Linong's vaguely pink earlobe. His breath was icy cold agianst the other's skin, and tickled with every deep breath Xukun took. "Would I leave when I'm already with one of my friends?"

Linong scoffed, suprised that Xukun had the audicity to call him his friend even after all of the things he's done to him. All the pain and heartbreak he made Linong go through. "Are you for real?" Linong laughed to himself. Though the tears that threatened to fall told Xukun that Linong found none of this funny. "In what world am I your friend, Xukun? You already lost that privilege. I shoudln't even be talking to you anymore!" 

The older watched as Linong leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes, stopping his tears from falling. His breathing became unstable as Linong recalled all of the unpleasant memories. All of the sweet lies Xukun had made him believe. The ones that took him so long to push into the back of his mind. Linong rested his face on the palm of his hands, trying to call himself down. It's embarassing to break down and nearly cry in front of your ex. "I'm sorry." Linong mumbled against his own skin.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I was the one who was an absolute asshole to you. Plus I shouldn't have approached you today, I forgot how emotional you were." Xukun had moved onto the seat beside Linong, rubbing the younger's back in attempt to help calm down his breathing. It pained Xukun to see him like this, especially when it was his fault.

Linong scooched one chair away from Xukun, not wanting any of his artificial love and affection to make him feel better. Xukun let it slide, not wanting to invade the other boy his personal place. He didn't want to test his limits with Linong and push him to the edge, he'd already broken him enough. And he wasn't planning on added more salt into the wound.

"Can we please just start over, Linong?"

Linong looked up at him through the tips of his brown hair that covered his eyes. "It's tempting..." He paused, leaving Xukun at the edge of his seat. "But I know what you're doing. So I'll pass."

**Author's Note:**

> hello...? Thank you for reading this? i don't know what to write


End file.
